Looney, Looney, Looney, Bugs Bunny Movie
Looney, Looney, Looney, Bugs Bunny Movie is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on April 1986. It got re-released by Warner Home Video on 10th September 1990. Description A fast moving feast of cartoon laughter. 'A DELIGHT TO WATCH'. Hollywood Reporter This delightful movie is the perfect film for all the family, nearly 80 minutes of fun and laughter described by Variety as 'a fun package'. It is laugh-packed compendium of classic cartoons made by the famed animated film pioneer Friz Freleng who worked at Warner Bros. for 30yrs, creating some of the most popular cartoons in film history and winning Oscars for Tweetie Pie (1947), Speedy Gonzales (1955), Birds Anoymous (1957) and Knighty-Knight Bugs (1958). The all-star cast is headed by immortal Bugs Bunny, the carrot-crazy rabbit whose catchphrase 'Eh-h-h-h, what's up Doc? has become one of the most famous in the movies. And, appearing with him are such all-time favourites as the lisping Daffy Duck, the suttering Porky Pig, irascible Yosemite Sam and, of course, the marvellous Sylvester and his would-be victim and feathered dinner Tweety. The never-to-be-forgotten voices of these great cartoon characters are provided by the talented Mel Blanc and the film provides superb see-again entertainment for children from eight to eighty. Featured cartoons The cartoons used to make the film include: * Knighty Knight Bugs (introduction. Full episode. Merrie Melodies intro music used instead of Looney Tunes music and red rings used instead of blue rings, no credits and end card removed) * Hare Trimmed (act 1) * Satan's Waitin' (brief snippet of Satanic bulldogs originally barking at Sylvester) * Roman Legion-Hare (act 1) * Devil's Feud Cake (act 1; Note: Uses the same premise of that short, but features a different Satan design/voice and new animation and dialogue; The lions pursue him to a cliff, with a river below. Faced with an awkward dilemma of falling to his death again or being eaten by the lions, Sam hastily jumps, hoping to land in the river, but is killed again and ends up back in Hell and Sam does say "I'm staying" and wickedly laughs dressed as the devil that are re-used from Devil's Feud Cake.) * Sahara Hare (act 1) * Wild and Woolly Hare (act 1) * The Unmentionables (act 2) * Golden Yeggs (act 2) * Catty Cornered (act 2) * Three Little Bops (act 3) * Birds Anonymous (act 3) * High Diving Hare (act 3) * Show Biz Bugs (act 3) Also, clips from Little Red Rodent Hood, Speedy Gonzales, and A Pizza Tweety Pie can be seen in the introduction. Cast * Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety, Rocky, Mugsy, King Arthur, Sir Osis of Liver, Sir Loin of Beef, Gerry the Idgit Dragon, Treasury Director, Judge, Clancy, O'Hara, Cops, Clarence (B.A. Bird), Cats in B.A. * June Foray - Granny * Stan Freberg - Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs * Ralph James (credit only) * Frank Nelson - Satan * Frank Welker - Reporter Dog, Lawyer, The Unmentionables Narrator Credits Trailers and info 1990 Re-release # Bugs Bunny's 50th Birthday Song Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Looney Tunes Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1980 to 1986 Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC U Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Ralph James (Looney Tunes Narrator) Category:Frank Welker (Looney Tunes Narrator)